Fastlane
by Luella
Summary: Meredith moves to Seattle to escape her wild and crazy partying days and run in with tabloids. Taking off time from medicine she begins to complete her communtiy serivce requirements and finds a new meaning to her life.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Another "what if.." au story. Still working on Live and Learn but had to at least post this idea.

Meredith Grey sighed as she pulled her red Kate Spade suitcase out of the trunk of the taxicab. She quickly tipped the man and made her way up the stairs of her old Seattle Home. On the outside it was just the way they left it after her mother Ellis Grey, world renown surgeon, decided to move up her practice to Manhattan along with Meredith's author father Thatcher. Needless to say the family didn't stay together longer than a year and Thatcher left a five-year-old Meredith in the custody of her mother. Ellis, not wanting to have to deal with her rebellious and boisterous teenager, sent Meredith to a boarding school in Connecticut. With her newfound freedom she quickly made friends with Jack and the Captain, starting her party girl days early. After graduating from high school and having her face plastered about the glossy pages of Us Weekly and People, Meredith decided to live a normal life. She attended Medical school at Dartmouth and was quickly accepted to some of the most prestigious surgical internships around the country. Besides having this partying reputation she was a brilliant student destined for greatness like her mother. All this came crashing to an abrupt stop when Meredith passed out on the wheel of her Mercedes and ran into a fire hydrant. No one was hurt but she was still charged with reckless endangerment and ordered to three hundred hours of community service. Meredith had already decided to spend her seven years, as a surgical intern at Seattle Grace but was unable to start her internship and complete her hours. So here she was back in her childhood home fulfilling her community service sentence at the place she was suppose to start her medical career.

As Meredith stepped onto the curb she sighed again, heavily, and pushed her Oliver People's sunglasses onto the bridge of her nose. She walked the steps lethargically with her three suitcases until she reached the front door. Meredith rummaged through her bag and pulled out the keys unlocking the door and stepping into the house. The faint smell of paint wafted into her nostrils as she set her luggage down and began to meander through her home. A few boxes were peppered about the house but it was mostly furnished. Spotting a post it note on a mirror in the hallway Meredith plucked it gingerly. It was a note from her mother informing Meredith that she had talked to a decorator who should be giving her a call soon to collaborate on the theme of the house. So the infamous Ellis must have been there earlier, stamping her mark of approval on Meredith's new home outside of the crazy city of New York.

The shrill ringing of Meredith's sidekick interrupted her thoughts. She retrieved her phone checking the caller id. A small smile graced her lips as she saw the name Zooey flash across the screen.

"Zooey?" she exclaimed.

"Hey butt-nut." She replied in her sultry voice. Zooey Campbell was her roommate from Dartmouth and that nagging voice that always egged her on to take that extra shot, or dive into the school's pool stark naked. The two quickly became friends after they bonded over being "poor little rich girls" and continued their friendship after college. Zooey was bummed that her best friend was relocating out to Seattle but knew it was for the best if she ever wanted to get her life straightened out.

"How is life in the wilderness? Caught yourself a hot mountain man yet?" Meredith shook her head plopping down on the incredibly comfortable couch.

"My god this sofa is amazing!" she exclaimed removing her Frye ridding boats. "And no, I've only been here for about point two seconds."

"So? What's your excuse? I've been to places and in less than an hour have five dates lined up." Zooey laughed.

"Well no such luck for me. But I was in the taxi and saw a bar near the hospital, it seems worth having a look at."

"Go for it babe. In the mean time, I'll be out with Joey and Fred drinking Grey goose martinis. Love ya." She shouted making kissing sounds and ending the call. Meredith laughed and hung up her phone and peeled off her blazer. She looked about the house and sighed for a third time. No matter how uncomfortable Seattle made her she would make the most of it.

* * *

"So Ellis Grey's brilliant daughter won't be joining us lowly meager people through our endeavors as surgical interns?" Izzie Stevens asked with a hint of edge to her voice. She along with George O'Malley, Cristina Yang, and Alex Karev watched Burke perform open-heart surgery as one of the "less deserving" interns scrubbed in.

"Hostility much?" Cristina remarked as she bit into her apple.

"No, it's just that I hate people like her. The kind who party until two o'clock even though they know they have finals at seven that morning. And then they waltz into the testing room, get their results a few weeks later, and find out that they've aced the whole damn thing. While people like me, who have been studying for like forever barely pass. Seriously!" she exclaimed twirling her blonde hair into a loose bun.

"Whatever, no Grey means less competition."

"Yeah, she has a point." George nodded receiving a poke to the side Izzie.

"You know what, I'm glad it's just us four. Adding another person to the dynamic would totally screw things up."

"Not if she was hott!" Alex spoke up eyes never leaving the surgery.  
George chuckled nodding, "There, another excellent point."

"She probably didn't know much to begin with anyway. You know, just the pressure of being _the_ Ellis Grey's daughter. Mommy must have made a few calls getting her accepted to a few programs for her to choose to go to."

"Enough Izzie, keep your panties on!" Cristina rolled her eyes getting up from her chair. "I've seen toddlers more interesting than this." She mentioned about the surgery. "I'm out."

"You would think of all people she would love not having Grey's kid around." Izzie whispered to George.

"It's just weird that _your _obsessing over this." He shrugged getting up and following Cristina out of the door. Izzie's gaze drifted to find a smug look on Alex's face.

"Don't." she said leaving the gallery.

* * *

Meredith readjusted the handle of her tote bag on her arm. She approached a nurse's station and asked for directions to the Chief of Surgeon's office. After receiving dubious looks from the nurse she made her way to Richard Webber's office. As she reached the door she smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in her dress and ran a hand through her hair. Raising her hand she rapped her knuckles on the door waiting to be summoned into the room.

"Come in." Richard called as Meredith pushed the door open and found her godfather talking with young man in dark blue scrubs. With his back turned to her she couldn't get a good look at his face but took notice of his thick curly brown hair.

"Meredith!" Richard said happily as he stood to greet his goddaughter. He engulfed Meredith in a hug and pulled back to get a better look at her.

"How have you been? We've been expecting you."

"I'm good, I just got in actually not to long ago." She nodded feeling a little uncomfortable with the stranger in the room.

Richard must have noticed this because he directed his next remark toward the third party, "We're good here Shep, we'll talk later." He said as the man stood up and turned facing Meredith for the first time. His eyes swept over body appreciatively taking in the sight of her low cut floral Pucci dress and the classic jean jacket she wore. Her legs looked fantastic and smooth while her red toes were exposed peeking through the open toed Jimmy Choo's. He didn't look to bad himself, hands perched on his waist with the v-neck of his scrub showing some of his chest hairs peeking through. It was a refreshing change for Meredith who was so used to the many shaved chests of vain men she encountered in the city. This turned her on and she had the strongest urge to press herself up against him and curl the hairs around her finger. He had the faint makings of a five o' clock shadow and piercing blue eyes. Who knew there would be hott doctors running about the halls of Seattle Grace?

"Ahem." Richard cleared his throat. The man tore his gaze away from Meredith and patted Richard on the back.

"Okay I should get going." He brushed past Meredith giving her a devastating smile.

"He's an Attending." Richard warned.

Meredith nodded, "Older man. Yum." She smiled "Party Mer" shining through.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay so I'll be working the nurse's station and stuff like a receptionist?" Meredith asked as she pulled her honey blonde hair out of her scrubs. Webber nodded moving quickly as she quickened her strides to catch up.

"Yes. But don't worry about working to much today just try and get a feel for it. Then soon, in no time, you'll be practicing medicine like the rest of the interns."

"How much have I missed?" she asked as Richard came to a stop.

"A considerable amount. You'll bounce back though, like Ellis."

"I hope so." She muttered under her breath as Richard spoke to the nurse.

"How many hours have you completed so far?" he asked softly.

"About ninety." Meredith answered.

"You'll be done in no time." He told her touching her elbow briefly before he checked his pager. "I've gotta take this, page me if you need anything."

"That won't be necessary!" she called after him as he took off. Meredith sighed and walked behind the desk and sat down in the chair waiting for… whatever nurses waited for.

"Who's that?" George asked Cristina as they approached the nurse's station finding an unfamiliar nurse reading through some files. "She's wearing surgical scrubs though." He said as he watched her read through a file with her glossed mouth slightly open, surprisingly it was very sexy.

"Dunno, newbie." Cristina said dropping the file in front of her.

Meredith looked up to find two faces peering down at her expecting something.

"What?" she asked with attitude.

"Well excuse me, I know you'd rather be at home watching your 'stories' but here in big people land shit needs to be taken care of. So if you would kindly try and track down this John Doe while _I_ go and save a life that would be great." She exclaimed walking away quickly.

"Sorry about that she can be…"

"A bitch?" Meredith finished looking up incredulously.

"Yeah. I'm, I'm George O'Malley." He said thrusting a hand out.

"I'm Meredith. Meredith Grey." She replied shaking it.

"_The _Ellis Grey's daughter!" he shouted.

"Yep. Long story as to why I'm doing this." She told him returning to her charts. Meredith looked up and noticed that he was still rooted to his spot with his mouth wide open.

"Maybe I'll tell you sometime over a beer." She flirted.

"Umm, yeah, uh that'd be nice. You know cause I drink, uh, alcohol, and you probably drink alcohol." George stammered scratching his head as his cheeks flushed. He walked away mumbling to himself. Meredith laughed and caught a glimpse of hottie attending out of the corner of her eye. He came with a confident swagger up to the station checking on some of his charts. Meredith's cheeks tinted lightly as she recalled the impure thoughts she had been having about him. Normally, if they had been in a different place she would have initiated hooking up but he was an attending and technically her boss. So he was off-limits which made him even hotter. She sighed trying to focus on her work but was distracted as he came to stand in front of her. His cologne, Marc Jacobs she noted, smelt masculine and inviting as he flipped through the pages. He looked cute with a look of concentration on his face and his thick hair falling in his eyes.

"So are you just gonna stand there and not introduce yourself to me?" Meredith said drawing his attention. He looked down and smiled instantly remembering the striking blonde from Richard's office.

"Forgive me, I was under the impression that we met." He chuckled.

"No, we haven't." He could detect a little annoyance in her voice.

"Your Meredith Grey daughter of Ellis Grey."

"Someone did their homework."

"Richard talks a lot about you. He's very proud of you, it's a shame you've thrown it all away for a few god parties." He definitely struck a chord with that remark.

"You don't even know anything about me. Try not to make any rash judgments." She said calmly. The attending looked up from his chart and studied her face. Meredith was the picture of calm and elegance not to mention a looker too. The corners of his mouth turned to form his trademark smile.

"You're right. I don't."

"True." Meredith nodded returning to her work. He bent down so that he reached her level and lowered his voice.

"How about we get to know each other in an on call room?" he prompted raising an eyebrow. It was almost as if she were back in New York attending one of her mother's stuffy practice affairs and making out with a complete stranger in the coat check room. Except for the fact that she was usually decked out in a swanky designer gown and had far too much to drink that night.

"Alright, I'm game. Meet on the third floor in ten minutes." She whispered going back to her work with a grin on her face.

"Are you serious?" he asked slightly shocked and excited.

"I wanna get to know you, you wanna get to know me. Two birds one stone." She murmured not bothering to look up. "Now go!" she shooed him off and lifted her head to watch his retreating form.

* * *

"Wow! That was…"

"Yeah." Meredith finished pulling her scrubs over her head. She pulled her hair out of the shirt and ran her fingers through it, trying to lessen the appearance of sex hair. Bringing a hand to her lips she noted that they were still wet from his thorough kisses and probably swollen too. God, his mouth was as talented as his agile fingers, and good for surgery.

"You know, I never caught your name." She said pulling her lab coat on. Stealing a glance at him he stood with his arms on his waist watching her dress.

"Oh right, Derek." He answered giving her his hand and a knee-buckling grin.

"Right Derek." She smiled shaking it. "Well, Derek thanks for that. I should be heading back." She smiled one last time and slipped out of the room wishing the blush in her cheeks would disperse.

* * *

Meredith walked through the front doors of Joe's and quickly spotted George, who flagged her down gesturing wildly. She smiled lightly and made her way to the table. Shaking her hair free from its sloppy bun the golden locks shined in curly messy ringlets. Any single man with a pulse watched Meredith make her way over to George in her micro-mini skirt D&G skirt, shimmery black Lanvin turtleneck, and Frye boots. As she approached the table she was met with the welcoming face of George and another cute guy, and two angry scowls from the intern who had yelled at her and another pretty platinum blonde.

"Meredith you made it!" he exclaimed pulling out a chair for her to sit in.

"Thanks George." She looked at the other interns and smiled uneasily. "Hi, I'm-"

"Ellis Grey's kid, we know." Cristina cut in.

"My friends call me Meredith though." She replied taking a sip of George's beer.

"Well, since were all dying to know what's a girl like you with such an incredible pedigree doing checking out charts?" Izzie asked raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of her wine.

"Long story, I'm taking some time out from practicing real medicine."

"You seeing someone?" Alex asked with a charming smile.

"No," she flirted back. Meredith was feeling good today she had sex in an on call room with a hot doctor. It was like finding a hundred-dollar bill in the pockets of one of her Sevens.

"Alex!" Izzie hissed scowling at him. Instantly her expression changed as she caught a glimpse of who walked into the bar.

"Oh god." Cristina groaned rolling her eyes as she followed Izzie's gaze. Meredith turned to see none other than Derek-we-had-sex-in-the-closet walk through the doors of the bar looking hot as usual. He was wearing a black Patagonia Fleece with a blue oxford and well-worn corduroy pants that fit snuggly around his butt.

"He's here." Izzie breathed and quickly pushed some hair behind her ears trying to get some of her dignity back after swooning like a little schoolgirl.

"Do you have a crush on Derek?" Meredith asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No." she snapped quickly.

"Yes she does, she's had it bad for McDreamy since day one." Cristina informed.

"McDreamy?"

"It's just some nickname Cristina and I came up with." Izzie explained watching him and talking to Meredith.

"AKA, hands off." Cristina laughed.

"How do you even know he's interested?" Meredith asked and was met with a death glare.

"Not that it's any of your business but I've scrubbed in on four of his surgeries, he grabs me coffee every once and a while, and we've made plans to go wine tasting."

"Really?" Meredith said with a questioning glance.

"Well not made definite plans but have talked about it." Izzie said taking another sip of her wine. "Why, you're not interested in him are you?"

"No." Meredith said, much to the happiness of George and Izzie. She could sense that Izzie had already thought of what types of china to serve at their wedding. Only she didn't know that Meredith and Derek had gotten to the honeymoon stage already.

"Good." She said giving Meredith a small smile.

"Don't look know but lover boy is making his way over here." Cristina sang putting some peanuts in her hand. Sure enough Derek was heading towards the table. Izzie straightened herself out as Meredith brought George's beer up to her lips again.

"Hello everyone, Izzie." He punctuated with a wink.

"Hi Derek." She smiled the blush starting to creep into her cheeks noticeably.

"I'm gonna go puke shards of my own lungs out now." Cristina said in a cheerful voice.

"You do that Dr. Yang." He called to her retreating form. Derek's gaze came to Meredith's and he smiled ever so slightly.

"Um, Dr. Sheppard I don't know if you've met but this is Meredith Grey. Meredith this is Derek Sheppard one of the best neurologist in the hospital." Meredith gave Izzie an approving look.

"Good for you Iz." She said.

"Let me buy you ladies another beer." He offered putting a hand on Izzie's shoulder.

"Sure Derek that would be great."

"I'll help." Meredith got up and started walking towards the bar. She smiled politely at the bartender and gave him her order.

"You new to Seattle? Haven't seen you around hear as much." He asked opening the caps.

"Yeah, I just moved here yesterday. My family has a home here but we never spend much time in it. I'm Meredith." She said putting her hand out.

"Joe, this is my joint."

"Very nice." She nodded spotting Derek make his way to her.

"I got 'em Joe." Derek pulled out his wallet and paid for the three beers. "You ordered me one, how sweet." He teased putting his wallet away.

"Nope one's for George, I finished his."

"I see you've made some friends." He gestured toward the table.

"Sort of. But I can tell you've made friends with a certain leggy blonde model. She seems your type." Meredith smirked bringing the bottle to her lips.

"Oh Izzie, right. I don't know what to do with her."

"She's cute go for it." She shrugged leaning against the bar.

"Okay was I the only one there in the on call room having amazing sex?"

"I wouldn't go that far." Meredith laughed and shook her head at him.

"You were enjoying yourself as much as I was. Face it we are sexually compatible. And by the sound of our easy conversational skills we're pretty compatible there also."

"Shut up. We should get back Izzie might start to worry about where her McDreamy went." Meredith pushed past him with her drinks to the table.

"What took you so long?" Izzie asked with a worried look. Alex rolled his eyes and got up to go pick up a game of darts.

"Nothing." They replied at the same time. "Here George." Meredith put the beer down in front of him.

"Oh thanks Meredith." After an hour or so later Izzie looked around frantically noticing that Cristina, her ride home was no where to be found. She grabbed her things along with George and bolted for the door. When they didn't return ten minutes later Meredith and Derek assumed that they had left.

"So its just you and me." He remarked.

"And Alex."

"No just you and me."

"Let's go for a ride." Meredith paused looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Take me for a ride Derek."


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith woke up as usual with a pounding headache. She sat up groggily and realized she had slept on the couch. Naked. That was a surprise. Meredith noticed a warm body to the left of her sprawled out on a makeshift bed of throw pillows and blankets.

"Derek." She said to herself, recognizing his sleeping form. She pulled the blanket from his body noting his cute butt and wrapped herself.

"This is so incredibly embarrassing." Meredith said throwing his pants at him. Blinking his eyes a few times he stood up giving Meredith quite the view.

"Good morning to you too." Derek said as Meredith turned around to let him get decent.

"You have to go. I have to go. So lets not do the thing."

"What thing?"

"The thing where we both pretend we care. I don't. Care, you know."

"Haha, there I have to disagree. I think you do care."

Meredith shook her head smiling, "You have an Izzie."

"A what?" Derek asked quickly looking down.

"An Izzie who looks at you with her pretty fluttering eyelashes and sexy pouts. Like I said, she's cute go for it."

"Why would I have sex with Izzie?" Meredith scoffed arching her eyebrow. "Besides the obvious fact that she's a model."

"That's it, isn't that all you guys need to work with?"

"I'm not like most men." He replied putting his sweater on.

"I can see." Meredith answered exiting the room. "You know the way out!" she called running up the stairs.

* * *

"Meredith you're late." Webber stated as Meredith ran to keep up with him. She threw her hair up in a haphazard bun struggling to keep up with him.

"Yes I'm sorry sir."

"Late night party?" he asked, his tone far too accusing.

"No." Meredith answered quickly. 'Just mind blowing sex from your top neurosurgeon.' She thought to herself.

"Will it happen again?"

"No."

"Good." Webber shook his head and walked off. Meredith let out a breath and made her way to the nurses' station.

"Hey Meredith." George said handing Meredith a chart.

"Oh hey George." She smiled back earnestly happy to see a friendly face.

"Um there's someone here who says that you're her 'person'. Do you know what that means?" he explained.

"Zooey." She muttered pushing back from her chair and checking the chart. She ran down the hall with George at her heels.

* * *

"Zooey Bartlett presenting with frequent and painful headaches, vertigo, and a hangover." Cristina said.

"Good, did someone call for a consult from neuro?"

"I did." George exclaimed panting heavily behind a concerned Meredith.

"She's not neuro George." Izzie whispered.

"Zooey!"

"What up butt nut?" the women on the hospital bed shouted. She was wearing a short black vintage sequined cocktail dress and pink Kate Spade pumps.

"These are mine." She indicated about the shoes walking around a frazzled Bailey and an equally confused group of interns.

"Yeah, I needed a parting gift from you when you decided to leave the Big Apple." Zooey brushed some of her bangs away from her face.

"Its not considered a parting gift if the other person doesn't know about it. How's she presenting?" she asked not looking away from her face. Cristina opened her mouth but was quickly silenced by Izzie.

"I got this." She said confidently.

"Be my guest kitty cat." Cristina shrugged.

"Zooey Bartlett, complaining of frequent and painful headaches, shows signs of vertigo, and is currently sporting one hell of a hangover." Izzie said smugly.

"My date, Steve or Parker something dropped me off. He wanted to go to County but I insisted we come to where my best friend was working." Zooey smiled lacing her fingers with Meredith's.

"So what do you think Dr. Stevens since you seem to know so much about this patient?" Bailey asked with some content in her voice.

"I'm thinking maybe a mid line shift or a growing tumor."

"No, you didn't say she fell right?" Izzie nodded with a confused look on her face. "So she couldn't have had a mid line shift. They don't just move over night. And," Meredith pulled out a mini flashlight and darted it back and forth across her eyes.

"Pupils are responding to light and given the patients history with nothing indicating the makings of a growing abnormality I would have to give another no to the tumor idea."

"I couldn't have said it any better Dr. Grey." Derek grinned lifting himself off of the door he was resting against.

"Good God I hope a have a tumor if that means I get to see more of you Dr. I-wanna –have-sex-with-you." Zooey laughed nudging Meredith.

"Zooey!" she hissed blushing profusely.

"Let's hope not, but just to make sure let's send you down for an x-ray. Dr. Grey can you take our patient down?" he asked taking the chart from Izzie and handing it to her.

"Um, I'm not really suppose to be…"

"If you're worried about Webber don't. I'll talk to him. You are still a student right?" she nodded.

"Okay people let's move on." Bailey brushed past George and walked quickly into the next room.

"Ohh she's mad." Zooey laughed.

"Yeah Bailey's on the war path."

"No I was talking about Dr. Stevens, the pretty blonde."

"Ugh. Why?" Meredith asked.

"You made her look like I fool in front of sex on a plate over there." She motioned at Derek.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're quite frank?"

"Yeah, The Enquirer."

"I take it she's a friend?" Derek asked coming to stand behind Meredith.

"Yeah. Who didn't tell me she'd be coming."

"Oh you two know each other? Did you hit the sack yet cause there is some palpable sexual tension going on. " Meredith rolled her eyes while Derek just chuckled.

"Meow, you have! You go girl."

"Shut up Zoo."

* * *

"He's cute. Okay more than cute." Zooey stated as she spooned some more pudding into her mouth. "God this is great, where can I get it?"

"Out of a box in the grocery store." Meredith laughed flipping through the pages of US Weekly.

"That's right you're all domestic goddess on me. Do you whip up some pudding for McDreamy after you're sexual rendezvous?"

"No, and we've only done it four times. Once in a closet and three times at my place…in one night."

"Shut the fuck up! You animal. In a closet, that's my girl."

"McDreamy, where did you hear that?"

"From that really bitchy intern with the wild curly hair."

"Oh Cristina. Hey Janice Oberman is totally putting her tongue down Dustin's mouth!" Meredith exclaimed at the pages of her magazine.

"Those two, yeah, they fuck occasionally. Whatever you never really liked Dustin anyway."

"_You_ never liked Dustin." Meredith pointed out.

"Well yeah at your twenty-seventh birthday party he practically molested me in the girls bathroom until I gave him a swift one to the family jewels. Which weren't that impressive, so I saw no way how you could be interested in a creep like that."

"He assaulted you in the bathroom?" she dropped the magazine, Zooey's startling revelation taking precedence.

"Yeah but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I took care of it, and it was your birthday. I didn't want you to stress over it." Meredith took her hand.

"That's way more important than a silly party." They were silent for a few minutes until they were interrupted by the giggles of an Isobel Stevens.

"I know it was hilarious." She laughed as she walked in with Derek.

"Aw Dr. Grey. Hello Ms. Bartlett."

"Okay doc is it okay for me to go?"

"Yes as long as someone signs you out."

"No prob, Mer here is gonna take me back to her place." She winked at Meredith earning another eye roll. "Do you like pudding Dr. Shepherd?" Also earning a whack with a magazine from Mer.

"How about you Dr. Stevens?" Zooey raised an eyebrow.

"I have a feeling that's very sexual." Izzie watched as Meredith's cheek blushed for the second time that morning. Putting one and two together Izzie deduced that Meredith Grey had a crush on the crushable Dr. Shepherd. Her bohemian socialite friend had picked up on it why hadn't she? She saw how Derek looked back at her with a look of lust and interest and realized Derek must have had some feelings for her. Shit, why was it that Meredith Grey, daughter of _the_ Ellis Grey and budding brilliant surgeon had everything, and she Isobel Stevens of Marge Stevens trailer park trash, had nothing but a very naked pictorial of herself in her underwear frequenting men into closed rooms or bathrooms? This meant that she had to fight for her man. Nothing she wasn't use to, besides she had a way better body than Meredith's and Derek always engaged her in conversations. So she was golden.

"As a matter of fact I do like pudding. But not as much as whipped cream. It's easier to lick of the body." She smiled as Derek choked back a startled cough. Obviously startled by her statement.

"Well…" Zooey stared at lost for words. "Obvi."

* * *

Author's note: Just in case you were wondering obvi is short for obvious. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Sorry i haven't updated in awhile. This one goes out to BehindBlueEyes29 and Jen. I've been trying to update forever but just needed that little push. Anyway here you are enjoy!

Derek turned his head in the direction of the door. His breathe hitched slightly as he saw Meredith Grey walk into the bar giggling like a little school girl with holding hands with her friend from the hospital. He shook his head and swallowed the remains of his club soda. Only Meredith would bring her friend to a bar after her release from the hospital. He watched as the tow took a seat at one of the tables away from the other interns. Meredith shrugged off her military style jacket revealing the same type of shimmery cocktail dress Zooey had been wearing when she arrived in the hospital. She laughed at something Zooey had said and made her way over to the bar.

"Hey Joe." She smiled glancing over at Derek. "Hey." She said to him hesitantly as he looked her over.

"Hey to you too." Derek smiled as he fiddled with the empty glass in his hand. "How's your friend?" he looked over at Zooey who had already attracted a bevy of men.

"She's doing fine. But I'm no doctor."

"Yet." He reminded her.

"I don't know about that."

"You don't give yourself enough credit."

"How could you possibly know?" Derek shrugged, taking in the sight of her bare legs in that amazing dress.

"A little dresses up for a place like Joe's don't you think?" Izzie asked taking a seat next to Derek. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair and smiled at Derek; her pink sweater draped across her shoulder in a cute endearing way. Derek couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi Izzie." Meredith smiled and turned back to the bar. "Joe could I get a shot of tequila and sex on the beach?"

"Sure thing Mer." Joe winked and began to mix the drinks.

"So Derek what are you up to this weekend?" Izzie asked pouring the charm on thick.

"Oh nothing probably just going to go fly fishing with the chief. You?' he directed his question at Izzie but his eyes never left Mer's.

"I don't think I'll be doing anything. Maybe I'll take a nice long bubble bath." She said seductively giving him a toothy grin.

"That sounds relaxing." Meredith added as she paid Joe for the drinks and left. Shaking her head she placed them down on the table as Zooey shooed away the remaining guys.

"Some guys are such girls. Two of those idiots recognized me from People and wanted to know how long it would take for them to hang out with me and get their picture taken. Seriously who would hunt me down in Seattle?"

"Izzie is practically throwing herself on him." Mer pouted and downed her shot.

"Take it easy there sweetie." Zooey instructed.

"I mean he's not even interested can't she take a hint?"

Zooey took a sip of her drink and shook her head. "No, she's like infatuated with his lifestyle. The wine tasting parties the way she dresses up whenever she wants to see him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a people person I see these signs. You know that."

"I know that you talk out of your ass."

"That too." Zooey shrugged and continued to watch the two interact. Meredith pouted some more even as other men approached her.

"Cheer up chica, there are some serious hotties trying to talk to you and you just keep blowing them off. Oh I get it. None of them are Dr. McDreamboat."

"No. I just don't like the way Izzie keeps blowing me off. What did I ever do to her?"

"Slept with her boyfriend." Zooey pointed out.

"He's not her boyfriend!"

"You try telling her that." Zooey said sipping her drink.

* * *

Meredith sighed as she lifted some grocery bags out of her car. Zooey had complained about the shortage of food in the house so Meredith ran out to get some. She left the hospital earlier today courtesy of the Chief giving her a break that she readily accepted. Meredith pulled her Chanel sunglasses on top of her head and pushed up the sleeves of her Stella McCartney shirtdress. She propped one of the brown paper bags on her hip and started for the door.

"Here let me help you with that." A voice said. Meredith turned around to find Derek smiling at her.

"God where did you come from?" She asked as he took a bag from her hand.

"Around, I thought I would stop by and see how you and your friend were."

Meredith rolled her eyes at him while taking in his fresh scent; Derek smelled and looked yummy in his untucked Oxford shirt.

"Liar."

"Not true. Why don't I take you out for dinner? I know this perfect Italian restaurant." He said following her into the house.

"I can't tonight's my only night off and I don't want to spend it drunk in the backseat of your car with me panties on the dashboard."

"What makes you think I would take you in the backseat of my car?" He asked putting the bag down on the kitchen counter.

"It's happened. Besides why don't you take your little girlfriend to this restaurant?"

"Because she's not my girlfriend and I want to take you out. What do you say?" Meredith sighed. She had already said yes now it was just a matter of verbally agreeing.

"Pick me up at eight."

"You won't regret this." He said dropping a kiss on her lips.

"I already have."

"What possible regrets can you have?"

"One and she's 5''9 with blonde hair and a killer body, and could pretty much beat the crap out of me."

"Don't worry about Izzy, we're going to have a great time. All right I'm out of here. Oh and wear something sexy." He grinned leaving an intrigued Meredith standing in her kitchen.


End file.
